Out of My League
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven and Beastboy have been going out for two weeks, but what happens when Beastboy is told she is too good for him? Oneshot!


**A/N Hey guys, this is just a short story written when listening to mushy love songs... I hope you like it, Review!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics.**

**

* * *

****Out of My League**

Beast boy and Raven started going out around two weeks ago. It was their job to protect the city while the others went on a top secret mission, (aka a casino in Las Vegas). So when they were left alone, they were forced to talk to each other. They learned they have something in common: being completely different from each other. Though, Beast boy thought Raven was beautiful, her silky hair, long legs, marble skin. He also likes her personality, he can see she's a comedian like him too. In a different kind of humor, you know, that sarcastic cold humor, which he was beginning to find very funny. It wasn't just him though, she thought he was handsome, cute, maybe even hot. She likes his spiky green hair, his muscular features, even his pointy ears. And she admits that sometimes, _sometimes_, he is kind of funny. Either way, these two were going out, and of course were the punch lines of many jokes provided by Robin and Cyborg.

Of course since they had been going out, they have been inseparable. Beast boy meditated with Raven, she began a vegetarian for the time being, he even started reading a few books so he could talk with Raven. Though, they both had their doubts. They're both different, and aren't getting much support. They still fight, allot, but they make-up allot faster. What surprised the titans the most was Raven's behavior. She hadn't exactly opened up but she smiles more, talks more, laughs more, and the thing that scared them the most was the way she acted with Beast boy. She would act cutesy, dress sexy, and even compliment him. Surprisingly, the titans had gotten used to the fact that you can't pull them apart. When they weren't meditating, reading together, or talking to each other they were making out on the couch. Yes, the couch, but Cyborg's guess was, "Their probably saving the bedroom for something more important..." Then Robin joined in, "Or more fun..."

One day when the titans went out Raven and Beast boy were meditating in her room.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Raven chanted.

Beast boy normally joined her, still not sure what it meant, but he had something else on his mind. He opened one eye to peek at Raven. Her eye slowly opened only to close quickly and send a blush to her face to notice he was staring at her too.

"Rae?" he started.

"Yes..." She said pausing her mantra but keeping her eyes closed.

"Why are you going out with me?" He asked curiously and waited patiently for an answer.

Thinking carefully, she finally came up with an answer, "Why does it matter?"

"Well, you're out of my league..."

Her eyes shot open, "What?" He just looked at her, "Beast boy, I'm not out of your league, you're out of mine, like waaay, light-years, infinity and beyond!"

"Me? But Robin said-"

"Robin's an idiot..."

"Ok, but how am I out of your league?"

"Well, you know..." She started. "You first."

"You already started, just finish..."

"Ok well, you're sweet, you're cute, you're smart, I can't believe I'm saying it but, you're intelligent, HOT, down to earth, thoughtful..."

"Ahem..." he coughed letting her know she forgot something.

"Fine," She said then she muttered something under her breath un-recognizable.

"Huh, what was that?"

"I said..." then she continues to mumble.

"What?"

"You're funny..." she said through clenched teeth.

"Awww Rae," He said mock touched. He wiped a fake tear from his eye and put a hand to his heart, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"I guess not, your turn, why would you think I was out of your league?"

"Well, you're gorgeous, smart, pretty, relaxed, hot, quiet, hot, cool, a great kisser, and most important, Robin said so..."

"Wow, BB... great way to ruin another moment..." She closed her eyes and began to meditate once more.

"Rae, I- I didn't want to ruin the moment, I was gonna say something else..."

She opened her eyes, "What?"

"I lo- really really really like you like allot, like... like cake?" He scratched the back of his neck and started blushing hoping she didn't catch that. She did, and she smiled a sincere smile and replied, "I really really really like you allot too, just like cake... but not the kind with that nasty frosting..."

"Great way to ruin the moment, Rae..." He said leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

**A/N thanks for reading check my profile for more!!! Review!!!!! (he woulda sed i love u but they've only been going out for like a week...**


End file.
